Help me, I need a title!
by romantic-rose
Summary: Harry defeats voldemort and... wait and see
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Harry slashed his Gryffindor sword through Voldemort's white skin and flesh. He had found the other horxruxes and he needed to defeat Voldemort himself.

Voldemort fell to the ground. Harry took out his sword and pointed it in the direction of his heart.

"Death" Harry almost spat out. "This is what it feels like. You haven't got a chance. Any last words?"

"I almost reached immortality, but the one person I would have liked to have killed, is killing me" Voldemort said calmly.

"Avada Kadevera!"

Voldemort's body lay there lifeless and still. Harry gradually felt a relief wash over him. His forehead smoothed out and his scar faded a little, but still remained.

I know that was the shortest chapter ever, but it wasn't really a chapter. It was just a prologue.

xxxxx

Bex

xxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Harry arrived home to Ginny, James, Sirius, and little Lily (their kids).

"WE DID IT! WE WON! WE DEFEATED VOLDEMORT!" Harry burst out.

"What?" Ginny screamed.

"What's daddy shouting about?" asked James.

"I dunno, but I fink it'sh shoming to do wiv why daddy. wash away for sho long" answered Sirius.

"Mammmaaa" mumbled Lily. Harry picked her up and hugged her.

"DAD! DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD!"

"She's been blurting out these little words for almost a week now. We're hoping for a proper sentence soon" said Ginny.

"I still can't believe her first word" Harry said.

"I know! Who would have thought it would be 'magic'"

"What was my first word" asked James

"Hog. At the time we thought you might have wanted to say Hogwarts"

"What 'bout me" asked Sirius

"Doggy. Because Pepsi was licking you". Pepsi (their Yorkshire terrier) looked up at the sound of her name. She ran over to Lily and licked her face. It was obvious Lily was Pepsi's favourite, but the others didn't really mind.

"Okay Cookie, I think it's time for bed" said Ginny, and carried Lily upstairs.

The next day Ron and Hermione came over to celebrate. They brought their kids; Tina, Megan, and Dana. Lily and Dana went straight to the attic/playroom. They were soon joined by Tina, Megan, James and Sirius. Harry and Ginny's kids being 5, 3 and 2, and Hermione and Ron's kids being 5, 4 and 2, they could play quite well together.

Luna and Neville also came. They brought 3-year-old Daisy with them. Lavender and Dean, Parvati and Seamus, Padma and Michael (Turner), and Cho and a man they did not know called Marcus came as well.

Lavender and Dean had a 3-year-old and a 1-year-old called Sarah and Mike. Parvati and Seamus had Eva (4) and Jill (2). Padma and Michael had Kyle and Max who were both 3. Marcus and Cho had Matilda, John and Lola. They were 5, 4 and 3.

While all the kids had their party upstairs, the adults were chatting and eating in the living room. Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender were gossiping like old times, and Cho was talking to Padma, Luna and Hermione about a film they had seen recently. Harry and Ron were getting to know Marcus, while Michael and Seamus were chatting about Quidditch.

Everyone looked really good especially Ginny. Harry had bought her a new outfit the night before, because he was so happy. She was wearing a jade green dress, which was diagonal at the bottom. The lowest part was just under her knees. She had high-heeled shoes. Harry had also bought the kids an outfit each. James was wearing combats, a pale blue T-shirt with a picture of a fist on it, and trainers. Sirius was wearing tracksuit trousers, a green T-shirt, and trainers. Lily was wearing denim dungarees with a pocket on the front with a picture of a flower on it, a pink T-shirt, and trainers.

A while later all the kids came downstairs. They had prepared something that surprised all the grown-ups.

"Happy you-killed-Voldemort day to you,

Happy you-killed-Voldemort day to you,

Happy you-killed-Voldemort day dear Harry/Daddy,

Happy you-killed-Voldemort day to you!" they sang to the tune of 'Happy Birthday'. (the kids who couldn't talk just mumbled nonsense words)

"Aww! Wasn't that cute!" said Hermione.

"Yeah!" said Lavender.

"And the way they just walked in hear without a word, and started singing" Parvati said.

"Uhuh. Not even a warning" added Ron.

"And the little kids just mumbling and saying the odd word, like 'you' or 'day'" said Luna.

"And their little voices sounded adorable" Ginny said. Harry didn't say anything, but agreed to everything.

Lily ran up to her mother.

"Hi Lily. I love you! You are so cute! You're my favourite daughter in the whole entire world! And you're the tastiest Cookie!" Ginny told her. Lily laughed at her last sentence. She tried to reach the table to get some food.

"Let me help you" said her mum.

"I can do it by myself!" said Lily.

"Oh my G-d! Lily you said your first sentence!"

"What?" said Harry, and everyone turned to face Lily and Ginny.

"Lily, say it again." said Harry.

"I can do it by myself" Lily said beaming with pride.

"Ginny, get the baby book and write that down. It's the 2nd of May today, write that too.

"I can do it by myself! I can do it by myself! I CAN DO IT BY MYSELF!" Lily repeated over and over again. She actually did do it by herself. She climbed on a chair, and took a packet of raisins.

"Yum, yum!" she said.

A while later the kids decided to play a game. They took of the shelf a muggle game called 'Operation'.

"This looks fun," said Ginny to the kids, "you can play this."

When they had finished they got a snack. They ate sour-sticks, fruit-rolls, the left over sugar the adults didn't put in their tea, Sugar coated jam doughnuts, and basically all the sugary food they could find. Two minutes later they were running round the house doing everything twice the speed they usually did. The adults weren't worried because they new what would happen next. And as they thought, within three minutes the kids were asleep.

The grown-ups stared at them. Their chests were going up and down, up and down, and it almost lulled the adults to sleep.

"It's a long time since I've have been so relaxed" whispered Hermione.


End file.
